educ_in_pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
Demographics
Overview The country has a rich history, which has allowed for the slight diversity in the current country's demographic structure. The population is currently slowly growing at an approximate rate of 2% annually, though it is the sixth-most populous country in South Asia. Overall it is the 33rd largest country in the world. The World Bank Data: https://data.worldbank.org/indicator/SP.POP.GROW?locations=PK Population: The overall population is 197,015,955, according to the World Bank's database. The country has been in a steady growth trend for the past 60 years, however, in the past 30 years growth has slowed and since 1983 it has been at a slow decline. However, with this said the population on average remains to be young at a median age of 23.8 years.[3] Economically speaking, the population is doing relatively well. with an annual GDP growth rate of 5.7% http://uis.unesco.org/en/country/PK and the population's unemployment rates are relatively low at 6.6%. [3] Age Distribution: The age distribution of the country is heavily skewed to towards the younger side. With the median age at '''23.8 years old''', and majority of the population under 24 years old, Pakistan has a bright future ahead and much potential. The biggest population segment however is the working age group from 25-54 years old. This group makes up about 37.8% of the population. School Facts: Expenditures Pakistan spends only '''2.8% of their GDP''' on their formal education sector. This includes both basic education, special education, and workforce development. [3] Literacy Rates The literacy rates are defined, according to the CIA Factbook, as the ability to read and write and this source only recognizes those above the age of 15 in its measures. According to this source the literacy rate is '''57.9%'''. Completion Rates Religion: The official religion in Pakistan is Islam. With this said however there are a few minority religions which are present in the country but by small margins. * Muslim (official) 96.4% ** (Sunni 85-90%, Shia 10-15%), * other (includes Christian and Hindu) 3.6% (2010 est.) https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos/pk.html Languages: Most in Pakistani people speak multiple languages, though very few speak the official language, Urdu, according the CIA factbook. [3] * Punjabi 48%, * Sindhi 12%, * Saraiki (a Punjabi variant) 10%, * Pashto (alternate name, Pashtu) 8%, * Urdu (official) 8%, * Balochi 3%, * Hindko 2%, * Brahui 1%, * English (official; lingua franca of Pakistani elite and most government ministries), * Burushaski, and other 8% Lahore-pop-11126285.jpeg|Lahore, Pakistan|linktext=A Population of 11,126,285 3-Faisalabad-pak-3203846.jpg|Faisalabad, Pakistan|linktext=3,203,846 Gujranwala-pak-2027001.jpg|Gujranwala, Pakistan|linktext=The population is 2,027,001 bab-e-khyber-Peshawar-1970042pop.jpg|Peshawar, Pakistan|linktext=The population is 1,970,042 MGM_multan-Pak-1871843.jpg|Multan, Pakistan|linktext=1,871,843 Diaspora Pakistan's [http://ophrd.gov.pk/Index.html Ministry of Overseas Pakistanis and Human Resource Development] has estimated that around 7.6 million people live overseas. According to the 2013 report, the majority of abroad living Pakistani are located in Saudi Arabia with an approximation of 1.5 million people and Asia is the region with the largest diaspora of about 4.5 million. According to [http://www.pewglobal.org/2018/02/28/global-migrant-stocks/?country=PK&date=2017 Pew Research Center] high Pakistani migrant populations are also seen in India, UAE, UK, and the USA, a fact that has not changes since 1990. '''Pakistani's in United States''' '''Population''' As of 2015, according to the [http://www.pewsocialtrends.org/fact-sheet/asian-americans-pakistanis-in-the-u-s/ Pew Research Center], there were 519,000 Pakistani immigrants (first and second generations) living in the United State. About 0.8% of the US total foreign-born population are Pakistan-born individuals. Growing from about 30,000 immigrants in1980, the United States has become one of the 5th most common destinations for Pakistan-born immigrants and the 6th largest source of remittance to Pakistan (USD 1.1 billion). The majority of the Pakistan-born population arrived in the United States before 2000. Sixty-three percent of all Pakistani immigrants are U.S. citizens, giving them the third-highest naturalization rate of the 15 groups studied by the Migration Policy Institute Migration Policy Institution. (2015). The Pakistani Diaspora in the United States. ''RAD Diaspora Profile''. Members of the Pakistani Diaspora are widely dispersed throughout the United States; however, large numbers live in the populous metropolitan areas, like New York City, as well as Houston, Washington D.C, and Chicago. http://www.pewsocialtrends.org/fact-sheet/asian-americans-pakistanis-in-the-u-s/ Pakistani population in the U.S., 2000-2015 2000 and 2010 population estimates from U.S. Census Bureau, "The Asian Population: 2010" Census Brief, Table 6 Pakistani population in the U.S., 2000, 2010, and 2015 2000 and 2010 population estimates from U.S. Census Bureau, "The Asian Population: 2010" Census Brief, Table 6 Top 10 U.S. metropolitan areas by Pakistani population, 2015 Pew Research Center analysis of 2013-2015 American Community Survey (IPUMS) Top 10 U.S. metropolitan areas by Pakistani population, 2015 Pew Research Center analysis of 2013-2015 American Community Survey (IPUMS) '''First Generation (Pakistani immigrants in the United States)'''Migration Policy Institution. (2015). The Pakistani Diaspora in the United States. ''RAD Diaspora Profile''. * About 273,000 of the Pakistani Diaspora in the US * About 64% of Pakistani-born migrants came to the US before 2000 * Pakistani-born migrants were more likely to be citizens than the US foreign-born population overall (64% to 44%) * 91% of the Pakistani-born migrant population were working age, and 5% were above 65 years. The median age is 40 years old. '''Second Generation (U.S. born with at least one Pakistan-born parent)'''Migration Policy Institution. (2015). The Pakistani Diaspora in the United States. ''RAD Diaspora Profile''. * About 180,000 members of the Pakistani Diaspora are second-generation Pakistani * 61% report having parents who were both born in Pakistan and 14% have one parent born in the US * 77% are below 18 years old, and 23% are of working age '''Pakistan and Education''' On average, Pakistani diaspora education levels in the U.S. are higher than in the general U.S population. According to the Migrant Policy Institution, more Pakistani first and second generations earned undergraduate degrees than the U.S. population overall, and individuals in this population are more than twice as likely to hold advanced degrees. Migration Policy Institution. (2015). The Pakistani Diaspora in the United States. ''RAD Diaspora Profile''. 33% of Pakistani diaspora members age 25 years and older had a bachelor’s degree as their highest educational credential versus 20% of the general U.S. population. Additionally, 33% of the Pakistani diaspora age 25 and older had a master’s degree, an advanced professional degree, or a PhD, compared to 11% of the U.S. population overall. Migration Policy Institution. (2015). The Pakistani Diaspora in the United States. ''RAD Diaspora Profile''. The US government has made large strides in strengthening US-Pakistani student exchange, sending over 1,000 Pakistanis on fully funded US educational programs every year. Since 2005, the priority fields have been in science, specifically, energy, water and agriculture. As of 2013, through USAID, the US provided scholarships to more than 12,000 Pakistani students to attend US universities. Additionally, USAID is investing over $127 million over the next five years on three university-to-university partnerships in energy, agriculture and water to promote applied scientific research and eight other programs to build links between academic institutions in the US and Pakistan. https://www.dawn.com/news/789858 Educational attainment of Pakistani population in the U.S., 2015 [https://www.usefpakistan.org/index.cfm?Tab=Home The United States Educational Foundation in Pakistan] (USEFP) was established in 1950 in collaboration with the United States Government. USEFP is guided by a council of an equal number of Pakistanis and one of 50 "Fulbright Commissions" located throughout the world. The Foundation receives support and counsel from both the Pakistan and U.S. governments, however, it is not an agency of either governments. In 1951 the first group of Pakistani grantees traveled to America, and since then the USEFP has fostered mutual understanding between the people of Pakistan and the United States through educational and cultural exchange. More than 5,000 Pakistanis and almost 900 Americans have participated in USEFP administered exchange programs. https://www.usefpakistan.org/AboutUSEFP.cfm '''Pakistan-American Organizations''' Many well-funded, and professionally managed, Pakistani organizations have developed throughout the country. These organizations are diverse and take on different forms, including professional and business networks, advocacy organizations, societies that support Pakistan-based hospitals and Universities, and organizations contributing to economic and human development programs in Pakistan. Among the 79 Pakistani diaspora organizations identified by the Migration Policy Institute, five had annual revenues exceeding $1 million. [https://www.tcfusa.org The Citizens Foundation], [http://appna.org the Association of Physicians of Pakistani Descent of North America] (APPNA), and [http://openglobalweb.org the Organization of Pakistani Entrepreneurs of North America] (OPEN Pakistan) are among the most influential Pakistani American organizations. Other organizations include the [http://americanpakistan.org American Pakistan Foundation], [https://www.ikca.org.uk the Imran Khan Cancer Foundation], and [http://www.hdf.com the Human Development Foundation of North America]. Former U.S. Secretary of State Hillary Clinton helped launch [https://2009-2017.state.gov/r/pa/pl/262399.htm the U.S.-Pakistan Women’s Council] to support economic opportunities and entrepreneurship in Pakistan in September 2012. It is also very common for members of the Pakistani diaspora to participate in South Asian or Indian diaspora organizations, particularly those groups that promote the region’s performing arts traditions or Islam. Migration Policy Institution. (2015). The Pakistani Diaspora in the United States. ''RAD Diaspora Profile''. '''United States Ambassador of the Islamic Republic of Pakistan-''' H.E. ALI JEHANGIR SIDDIQUI Assumed office in May 2018. From August 2017 until May 2018, he served as Special Assistant to the Prime Minister of Pakistan with the status of Minister of State http://embassyofpakistanusa.org/biography/ '''Pakistani's in Malaysia''' In Malaysia, one may find two types of Pakistani's currently residing in the country, 1) those that have immigrated over for reasons such as work or pursuit of an education, holding Pakistani passports, and 2) the diaspora who arrived from British India, and have merged with the Malay population. When one talks about the latter, it must be recognized that this group was not a recent migration but one during the British rule and primarily in the 1950's which have assimilated into the Malay populationhttps://www.mcgill.ca/channels/news/total-assimilation-outcomes-migration-studies-253532. For this reason, the estimation of Pakistani's in Malaysia is usually underestimated. Since the early 1900's, Malaysia has been a place to find workhttps://www.dawn.com/news/1427153. Thousands of ethnic Pakistani's immigrated to Malaysia to find work and stayed there long after independence integrating with the local Malay population. The Malay culture had enough similarities to provide for an easy transition for the Pakistani's currently living there, in terms of religion, food, and language and it was due to the strong Islamic ties, that they were able to register as Malays to receive benefits of the affirmative action acts. In recent years, Malaysia has also begun to offer fully funded scholarships to Pakistani's who wish to pursue either undergraduate or graduate level degrees in their universities. This is very much in line with the strategy that Malaysia is trying to execute in terms of being the regional educational hub for Islamic Asia. '''Pakistan International Schools''' These schools are located outside of Pakistan and offer students an education using the Pakistani National Curriculum. PIS fall under the jurisdiction of the Federal Board of Intermediate and Secondary Education and were established for students who are not nationals of the host country they live in. Typically students who attend PISs are children from overseas Pakistani families who are living in Asian or African countries, such as Oman, Egypt, Libya, and Qatar, to name a few. These schools allow students to continue their Pakistani education outside the Pakistani borders. PISs typically offer classes in both Urdu and English. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pakistan_International_School - [http://www.pisjubail.com Pakistani International School of Al-Jubail in Saudi Arabia] - [http://pecbeijing.com Pakistan Embassy College Beijing] - [http://isp.edu.kw International School of Pakistan, Kuwait] - [http://www.pea.ae Pakistan Education Academy, UAE] =